Trouble Makers
by penguinwholikesfire
Summary: Sakaki would have a wonderful time in high school, after all, what's better than one of your best female friend becomes your girlfriend? Trouble Maker, pairing name for Mayoi and Sakaki. First story for this pairing? Fuck yea.


_Mayoi _x_ Sakaki_, I shall dub these two to be known as the 'Trouble Makers'!

Please thank NoMangaOrAnimeEqualsDead for pushing me into this better, decent fandom, not too many OCs yet. -cough, cough- I'm getting a cold...She'll be my beta for the mean time as well, its my gift to her anyway.. x3 It's kind of a song fic, but at the same time not one. There won't be any lyrics in _italic_, oh ah, _italic_. Isn't that fancy? Too fancy for me!

Song: Everybody Talks by Neon Trees. You don't have to listen it for this fic, but it could go with it.

-bows quickly- Onwards! I don't anything but my laptop and my lack of humor, /hides

* * *

"I always wanted her to look my way, you know?" Sakaki mentioned to his best friend Io, eyeing the girls from the behind as they worked on fixing the heater.

Funny how the situation always reversed for him. Miniwa's crush on the poor boy, Io, was very obvious, a day with the two would prove it. Though Io had yet to notice it himself, much to the duo's encouragement. The duo, the trouble makers, and any other nicknames for Sakaki and Mayoi in action. His partner in action... Just so happened to be his very own crush... When mentioned, he'd laugh it off, but Io would always give a little questioning glare.

"Then ask her to spend some time with you." Io sighed, watching Tsumiki's ear twitch whenever she would peek their way. Lunch was in session, but Hime accidentally fell onto the heater...Breaking it.

Mayoi popped up behind her suddenly with a screw driver that had most likely been hidden within her hair buns.

"She likes spending time with you, remember the arcade showdown? A couple hours that ended with a tie." Now it was Io's time to become silent, watching the trio of girls fiddle with the contraption. Hime had another nose bleed, oh joy.

"Maybe... You know, love is like an addiction?" Sakaki mumbled, about to get right back up. Io forced him back down.

"I don't know what love is, but don't go down too quick." Io made sure the other got the point, people do crazy things for love, not that he would ever understand.

Mayoi did a super hero pose, translating into normal people language that meant she fixed the machine. A little earlier, some take out food finally came by to the poor, hungry, overworked students of that very room. The group was once more together. Everyone settled into usual places, as always, the crushes beside their beloveds, whether they knew it or not.

He had formed a hair brained idea to get the ball rolling, to get the chemistry sparking, the k-i-s-s-i-n-g started- you get the idea. Sakaki nudged his fellow classmate, our special pedo-bear cover gone for now.

"You wanna go to the cafe later with me? I'll pay for it too." He offered her the most sexy smile in an attempt to woo her, and... All he got was a snicker.

"You're so funny Sakaki, this time you're even paying...?" Mayoi returned him a signature cat smile, "I'll go with Tsumiki this time though. Nice try, ja?" A playful punch to the shoulder, and he converted himself to the depressed side of life.

* * *

"I don't know what I did wrong!" He shouted to Io on their walk back home. Tsumiki had disappeared from the group a bit earlier, and Hime & Mayoi broke off possibly a bit before. It was pointless! She just turned him down, not that she knew, but it's the same thing!

"Calm down. Remember. She didn't know what you were doing." Io was about to make a comment about all the girls before Mayoi, but it might have cut a bit deeper than usual, even for him.

"I haven't felt this way in a long time, just saying." Sakaki, (for the time being, don't worry), gave up, stuffing his hands into his jacket pockets. The sky was a weird shade of gray and blue this time of year...

Io rolled his eyes, not this again...

"You said that about the last one." Mayoi was his friend as well this time. She could change at the end of this, if it could work.

"She's different! We make such an awesome team! And we like all the same things! Do this as a favor!"

Io gave him a cold stare. No favors were in current debt.

"You do know someone likes you, correct?" Sakaki retorted seriously, making a considerable game changer.

A prolonged look at the landscape was given, "No, I was not aware of that." A loud huff came out, "Isn't this your street?" Io couldn't maintain eye contact at this very moment it seemed...

"Yeah. Yes it is." Sakaki huffed back, not turning back to face him.

Io's attention was a bit focused at the clutter of school girls at the end of the street. Giggling, taking pictures...and wearing the school's uniform?

* * *

The board read a day later than the series of events that happened a bit earlier in their lives, which would cause more than a couple outbursts today.

"Did you hear?"

"No!"

"I heard it from Stacy, who heard it from Ruki, and then her boyfriend's sister's best friend who goes here, its the truth!"

Unlike normal school days, where the genders would mix within the class, it was divided by a very distinct line. The girls huddled together, spreading more bad than good. Rumor has it that something happened yesterday. Very, very, very, important.

"THE BROMANCE OF IO AND SAKAKI ENDED YESTERDAY." Hold the yoai fangirls, it's not worth it. Those men are set, and the bromance is no more. The two would be the main characters of their doujin, but it all changed when the another pair took the running for a class OTP.

Some were heart broken, just destroyed. It was too good to be true! Like any good fangirl, they ignored the small girl who happened to have the biggest crush on the main character, yet completely ignored except for her group.

As being of the female gender, the three girls knew of this very secret by the time they made it past the door. Mayoi smiled about the joke at first, but the chances of their intimate bromance could be true...The facts were staggering, why Io wasn't complaining about girls, or at least being open about girl's parts that interested him.

Hime stood behind Tsumiki, as always, disregarding her size. An angry Mayoi felt rather frightening this time. Her aura was enough to allow her own bubble of empty desks, and any of the girls who had divided themselves had scurried away in fear. Io didn't dare question it, he'd find the truth of it eventually anyway by watching or through whispers in the hallway.

From the start of school until lunch was enough to scare the kids into corners, none of them dared to approach her. Besides Tsumiki, who said nightmare became 'normal' for. As the class changed students for lunch, the man himself sent her back into the 'stay away if you want to live' mood. Then when Tsumiki came over to speak to her; it disappeared. Hime? It didn't appear there too.

Sakaki was pushed slowly into the trio, Mayoi's aura just became thicker. Io observed it carefully, Sakaki seemed to be the cause of the problem here.

Sakaki, come over here for a moment." Io mentioned to the empty seat next to him. The girls who had this OTP had left the room, so rumors were at a halt for now. The other didn't seem to catch it the first time, and he motioned to Tsumiki to get the job done. She shoved him into the chair a couple feet away from Mayoi, but about a foot from Io, leaving Mayoi happy once more.

"What? Bro, I almost had her!" Sakaki mentioned, all Io could do in response was smack his poor comrade in some hopes to bring some common sense back to him. Mind you it didn't work it seemed... But Sakaki was going a bit too far already, and he hadn't even mentioned it to his soon-to-be-beloved.

* * *

"DON'T. TOUCH. MY RUBBER." Mayoi hissed, her temper spiking dangerously. Sakaki had decided to push her limits, to burst that little bubble of hers. The other two girls knew exactly of her defense to avoid the boys she liked. Not tsundere, but quite defensive when they knew they liked someone else.

For this point in time, he had went with the "Let's touch all the objects!" plan. She wouldn't speak to him at all, mainly because she thought he had a giant crush on Io. Like everyone else in this school it seemed.

"Rubber?" He smiled, knowing this would push her off the edge she seemed to be teetering on. Pulling out his wallet, a wild condom appeared.

Mayoi used yell!

Sakaki used yell!

Io used shove!

Now both of them were in the hallway, about to start another yelling session till the hall monitor gave them a glare. Checking the hallway both ways, she grabbed his hand forcefully, and dragged him towards the janitor's closet that she knew was around the corner.

Just their luck it was open, and a couple students could only stare oddly at the two, stuffing themselves into a cramp space, a about 2 meters wide and in length. Too bad the space was mainly used for stacks that went in a a meter, leaving the space to be cluttered with various brooms.

"What's your problem? All I want to do is my work!" She raised her hands up, continuing her previous statement once more; "Leave me alone!" Mayoi got of his face, walking quite tensely only to sit on the floor.

Sakaki sighed, and rolled his eyes when she wasn't looking. A couple steps towards her, and he bent down in front of her, so they would be eye to eye.

"Just be quiet for a moment, I have an idea." He whispered into her ear, Mayoi paused for a moment, she was curious, okay?

Their lips met for a moment, Mayoi, running her hands through her bangs to see him clearly and make sure she really wasn't dreaming after he pulled away. The faint light coming in through the vents of the closet let him really see her. Her eyes were quite wide, and a shade of hazel brown it turned out to be. He chuckled, their faces coming close to kiss once more, so close, so close-

Their noses collided, with impact, it was like the Death Star exploding, it just ruined the moment as they hit the sides of the closet with the reversed momentum and fell to the floor. Sakaki laughed awkwardly, Mayoi's hair falling back into place and Sakaki moving off her. He offered her a hand up to get up, and she took it, the blush from her cheeks still quite visible.

They patted off the dust from the surrounding closet, cleaning themselves up. The room full of cleaning supplies wasn't clean.

He gave her another smile, she seemed like she didn't want his love...Sakaki reached for the door knob, only for him to be turned around quickly, and receive one of the best kisses he ever got from a girl.

She pulled out slowly, grinning. Exiting, with a surely smug face, and the other with eyes only for her. Mayoi stopped for a moment, allowing for him to come out of the closet, and he gave her another kiss in return for the one before it.

Io caught that one in the hallway, and covered little Tsumiki's eyes. Small children don't need to see such love scenes anyway. She protested anyway, to keep her tsundere status (though it had always been a natural reaction to him in general).

* * *

That's how they were always able to avoid problems in class, a simple make out session in a closet always works too. Io had warned Sakaki not to fall too quick for her.

"Her kisses are so addictive. I swear..." Sakaki leaned back into the chair, causing it to only be supported by two legs. School had ended and they all had decided to finish up the last of the homework in the classroom

"You're going to fall." Io responded, not looking up from his book. Tsumiki seemed rather cat-like today, with all the told and untold action with between them it seemed. Mayoi left a note in his book, a little cat face. He narrowed his eyes at it, and threw it at the love stricken fool (Io).

"You should keep this, you know, when you two get married, and have cat babies." Sakaki laughed, and tossed it back after receiving it once more from said Casanova. And he thought he knew nothing about love. Look at this fool, he had little Minwa at his feet, and even his sister could see it.

Io glared,and returned to his book, muttering about a crazy boy and his girlfriend.

* * *

"I never thought I would see this day." Sakaki growled at the herds of girls in front of him, each of them screaming shit about OTPs.

Mayoi waved quickly to catch his attention, it was arcade day for them both, but now could be called a 'date'.

He was going deeper and deeper within the crowd without any luck, and they wouldn't just let him go! Time for Mayoi to save the prince in shining amour!

Out of her hairpins, a invention will be created for save her beloved! An idea sparked in her little mind, leaving him to fend for himself in the mess of hormones that was most definitely not testosterone.

Within a couple minutes, the crowd was divided like Moses did himself, a bear in a suit charging directly for him- his defenses rendered useless once it picked him up. It swooped down to reach for him when it happened, only for him to scream louder. Oddly, it looked familiar... Very familiar...

After a couple streets they stopped; he dropped to the ground, knowing exactly who had saved him. "Mayoi," Sakaki knocked on the top of it, and the cover came off. Some scratches, but nothing life harming. Her usual grin was there, with a touch of pink.

"Thank you." Sakaki whispered. He grinned shamelessly, and repaid her in a way he knew would bring good results.

He kissed her.

* * *

The reasoning for having her explode like that: Wouldn't you have some sort of break down if your crush of a couple turns happens to have a love for somebody else?

My friend also said to mention that I have a theory that 'Trouble Makers' have a secret relationship behind the scenes, when nobody is looking?

Oh, crap, I hope it's not too OOC...if it's too horrible I'll take it down, especially if it's Mary Sueish. I don't have much to base her personality upon, its not like I can search within this fandom for fics. -.-

Review please! :D


End file.
